


Names

by BloodyDevil



Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Why Obi-wan only refers to his Master by her last name.
Series: Padawan Obi-wan's Adventure! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713412
Kudos: 75





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet. Just a little anecdote.

When Obi-wan was eight, Master Jess Kictly visited one of Obi-wan’s classes. While she was introduced by her full name, as younglings they called her “Master Kictly” out of respect.

Two years later, when she takes Obi-wan as her Padawan, Master Yoda ‘reintroduces’ them with “Remember Master Kictly, you do?” Obi-wan did, and that was that. He became a Padawan.

Except.

While Obi-wan remembered who Master Kictly was, her title and last name, he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember her first name. It wasn’t important when he was eight as she was just a Master.

And now she’s his Master. And he still calls her ‘Master Kictly’.

She doesn’t comment on him never calling her by her first name. Even if she mentions it’s okay to a couple times. She doesn’t repeat what her name is.

Obi-wan doesn’t want to admit he doesn’t remember. 

He told them he did! He can’t go back on his word.

For three years, Obi-wan calls his master ‘Master Kictly’ or ‘Kictly’. She seems to have just accepted that that’s how he is.

But when Obi-wan is thirteen, Master Ch’lla comes to visit.

He answers the door when she knocks. “Hello, Padawan, I’m here to see Jess.” She says with a soft smile. But Obi-wan is confused, Jess? “Master Kictly.” Master Ch’lla amends after a second. Obi-wan nods and moves out of the doorway to let her in. Upon turning to face his master, she has one eyebrow raised.

“Padawan,” She starts, “Do you not know my first name?”

Now. Obi-wan could admit that he didn’t. He had forgotten it between the ages of eight and ten because it wasn’t important as he didn’t know she’d be his master and he should only call adult Jedi their title and last name as a youngling unless otherwise specified.

But Obi-wan was 13. He’d been living this lie for three years.

So. Doubling down it is. “Of course I know your first name. But I have nothing but respect for you. And calling you by your last name is respectful, I was simply caught off guard by another not doing so.”

Master Kictly looked unconvinced, but didn’t push, “Of course.”

So for the next three years, Obi-wan only referred to his Master by her last name.


End file.
